


“hyung, have you ever kissed someone before?"

by neogotmahback



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: I love them both, M/M, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soft Huening Kai, theyre both soft okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogotmahback/pseuds/neogotmahback
Summary: “if you wanted to kiss hyung, all you had to do was ask, hyuka.” yeonjun softly said. he grabbed kai’s hands, thumbs comfortingly rubbing the soft skin of the other’s hands. “so, do you want to kiss me?”“y-yes.”
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	“hyung, have you ever kissed someone before?"

**Author's Note:**

> was fucking around in this prompt generator and i saw this one prompt that went something along the lines of person a not knowing how to kiss so person b is talking bout kissing and person a goes "oh like this?" and kisses person b  
> yeah real cute stuff  
> hope you enjoy :,)

“hyung, have you ever kissed someone before?” 

yeonjun hums absentmindedly in response to kai’s question. his sharp, tired eyes don’t move from where they’re boring holes into the page of his notebook as he furiously scratches out the lyrics he’d been writing, joining the other crossed out lackluster lyrics.

the two were in one of the company’s studios, the youngest messing around on his phone while the oldest was busy jotting down lyrics - or at least  _ trying _ to. 

they’d been at the studio for a couple of hours now, and yeonjun had been trying - and failing miserably - to convey the correct emotions for this demo song the company had sent them a few days before. the words just kept escaping him no matter how much he tried to translate his jumbled thoughts into coherent verses. 

kai had most likely caught on to yeonjun’s growing frustration with himself. the boy could be goofy as fuck, but the younger was capable of reading the room sometimes better than themselves, who were supposed to be older and more mature.

so, yeonjun took the question for what it was - an option for him to take his mind off of lyric-writing for perhaps a few minutes - and he gratefully closed his notebook. he’d see if he could come up with something that actually made sense later. 

“i think i had my first kiss in my first year of high school,” yeonjun added as an afterthought.

kai only nodded, and yeonjun raised an eyebrow at the otherwise lack of response. the younger is usually, if not always jumbling with energy and a fountain of inputs or questions whenever they talk. he guessed from the pensive look on the other’s face that the younger just needed a moment or two to put his thoughts together.

“how...” kai looked unsure as he spoke, like he didn’t want to say whatever he was thinking. his eyes looked up at yeonjun fleetingly before they looked back down at the ground. “how was it like?”

“well, the first time was with a girl, and it was okay for a first kiss, i think,” yeonjun said. “it was really just a simple peck, but the second time i did it, it was with a boy and it went a bit more, er, explicit?”

kai’s face remained blank for a second, before the sentence seemed to click and a light blush dusted over his cheeks, his lips stretching into a small, awkward smile. “r-right.”

they didn’t say anything after that. kai’s face had taken on a blank look again, the same blank look the younger often sported when he was lost in his thoughts. 

yeonjun had started turning around to face his notebook and try his luck with writing down somes lyrics again when kai softly coughed to grab his attention. “how do you... know how to kiss them?”

“l-like when to use tongue, or?” yeonjun offered at the vague question. at kai’s tentative nod, he continued, “well, it really just depends on the mood. i mean, if you’re both, um, horny, you can use tongue pretty early into the kiss, but, like, if the mood is light and innocent or something, a peck would be good to start off with before getting more, uh, serious.”

“like this?” 

kai’s question was the only warning yeonjun got before the younger was leaning over to plant a kiss on his lips. it was quick and hasty, lasting less than a second with their noses bumping into each other from the lack of finesse. if it hadn’t been for the way his lips were left tingling, yeonjun would have thought it hadn’t happened. 

he blinked. “l-like that, but if you plan to kiss anyone else, always make sure to have their consent before kissing them, okay?”

kai let out a small screech, arms flailing. “o-oh! i’m so sorry, hyung, i didn’t even ask! oh my god-“ 

yeonjun grabbed kai’s shoulders, his eyes meeting kai’s otherwise wide eyes full of panic. “hey, hey, calm down, calm down.” he offered kai a soft smile. “hyung’s not mad, i didn’t mind- no, really, i didn’t,” yeonjun insisted at kai’s small whimper. “i didn’t mind, hueningkai, i’m not mad,” he slowly repeated. his voice was gentle but nonetheless firm as he said, “but someone else could mind and get angry, so it’s always good if you have their consent if they haven’t already made their intentions verbally clear, alright, hyuka? and consent goes both ways, so they should also ask for your consent if you haven’t already made it verbally clear, okay?” 

kai nodded furiously. 

“now,” yeonjun’s voice softened. “if you wanted to kiss hyung, all you had to do was ask, hyuka.” yeonjun softly said. he grabbed kai’s hands, thumbs comfortingly rubbing the soft skin of the other’s hands. “so, do you want to kiss me?”

“y-yes.” kai’s voice was barely above a whisper, his previously light blush now a bright pink. yeonjun couldn’t help but notice how it contrasted so prettily against his fair skin. 

“then kiss me.” 

yeonjun let kai come closer at his own pace, smiling reassuringly when kai tentatively cupped his cheek with a shaking hand. 

their lips met again, only this time lasting longer than just a second. yeonjun tilted his head slightly for a better angle, pressing harder against kai’s lips.

yeonjun pulled away briefly, muttering, “breathe through your nose.”

kai nodded and reconnected their lips. the older moved his lips against kai’s, the younger replicating the movement, albeit a lot more hesitant. his tongue licked at the seam of the younger’s lips, and kai jerked away at the touch, eyes wide. his hand came up to touch his wet lips. 

yeonjun frowned, worried he’d upset the boy. “what’s wrong, was that not okay?”

“n-no it, it was okay, i didn’t like it- no, i mean i didn’t  _ not _ like it, i liked it, i liked it,” kai confirms, stuttering up a storm. “i, just wasn’t expecting you to, uh, do- yeah.” kai trailed off, awkwardly smiling at yeonjun. 

“then, do you mind if hyung uses tongue?” 

“n-no, i don’t mind.”

“okay then.” yeonjun was the one to lean in this time, curling his hand around the younger’s nape, nails lightly scratching at the short hairs there.

he stopped right before their lips would touch, smiling at how kai shivered. impatient, kai reconnected their lips.

yeonjun moved his lips against kai’s, the younger now starting to catch on with the rhythm. 

his other hand still holding kai’s laced their fingers as he licked once again at the seam of kai’s lips. this time, instead of startling back, the younger slowly opened his mouth. 

their tongues met, kai’s shy while yeonjun’s confidently ran itself along the younger’s wet appendage. he ran his tongue against the roof of kai’s mouth teasingly, their teeth clacking together as he smiled at the other’s shiver.

yeonjun pulled away slightly, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he lightly pulled at kai’s bottom lip with his teeth, tonguing at the plush lip as soon as he released it. 

“is it okay if you sit on hyung’s lap, hyuka? it’d be easier for us to kiss if we didn’t have to reach over their chairs,” yeonjun explained. 

“oh, y-yeah.” kai shakily nodded, clambering onto yeonjun’s lap, his thighs caging yeonjun’s in the tight space the chair offered. 

he placed his hands on the older’s shoulders once he settled, and yeonjun placed his own on the younger’s waist. 

he briefly caressed kai’s waist before he was threading his fingers through kai’s longer locks, brushing kai’s long fringe away. he gently pulled kai down, and their lips met once again. 

they made out for a while, the younger growing more and more confident as time passed, but the younger’s inexperience still shone through with how the kiss was messy, kai often running out of air and not noticing until he was pulling away with a harsh gasp. 

it felt like hours had passed when yeonjun finally decided to pull away. their lips were bruised, the two of them panting lightly. 

yeonjun fondly brushed his fingers through kai’s hair, looking on with fond eyes as he noticed just how red and spit-slick the younger’s lips were, the pretty blush on kai’s cheeks still present. 

“how was it, hyuka? it’s been a while since hyung has kissed anyone,” yeonjun added playfully.

kai shyly smiled at him. “it was good, hyung, i liked it.” 

“good,” yeonjun said. he patted kai’s thighs, “c’mon, i think it’s time we make our way back to the dorms.”

“oh,” kai mumbled. “right, right, lemme just,” the younger pulled away with a frown stretched on his pretty lips, frown ever so present on his face as he sat back on the couch and fiddled with his phone. at kai’s downcast face, yeonjun found himself frowning as well, not exactly sure why the previously pleasant atmosphere had dipped into a slightly more awkward one, tense. 

they were silent as they made their way out of the building, caps and masks on. 

assuming kai’s silence had something to do with them kissing in the studio, yeonjun turns to look at kai as he says, “it’s okay if you want to kiss me when we get back to the dorms, hyuka.” 

kai before he looked down at the ground, kicking the pavement with the heel of his foot.. “i... i’d really like that, hyung.” 

the older’s lips stretched into a smile underneath his own mask, and he nodded in response. he offered his hand to kai as they made their way down the sidewalk. the younger accepted, and he swung their arms back and forth, humming cheerfully as they walked back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> so here we are, 1.6k words later of yeonjun and kai just kissing <3  
> ty for reading! i've never kissed anyone before, and i hope my lack of experience wasn't too noticeable when you read this ; ;  
> leave a kudo or a comment if you liked this :3  
> ALSO OMG THE PUMA MV FUUUUUUUUUCK IT'S SO GOOD AEL;IHGRI EGD;B


End file.
